


A Day at the Theme Park

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amusement Parks, I wrote this in... 8th grade? Must have been., Impossible sex positions, M/M, Random switching from first person to third person of different perspectives., throwback thursday, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Co. have a fun school field trip to the amusement park for some reason.</p><p>Do you like reading impossible sex scenes? How about poorly written assumptions about homosexuality in various uncomfortable situations? Do you like reading the very best fanfic a 12.9 year old could come up with at the time! Than this is the fic for you!</p><p>Posted as part of my throwback thursday challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Theme Park

 

“Merlin, Relax!” I squeezed his hand gently. My boyfriend calmed himself at my touch.

            “I don’t do well on buses.” He had been shaking relentlessly, shaking for an hour now.

            “I can tell.” I let go of his hand and hugged his thin frame to me. “It’s only another twenty minutes anyway. You’ll be fine.” Merlin turned to me, looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

            “But what if we crash? We could swerve to avoid a puppy and-“ I stopped his lips with mine for a brief moment, leaving both of us breathless. “Okay, I get the message.”

            We exited the bus, fingers entwined. Merlin stared in wonder at the theme park before us, anxiously awaiting the loops and turns of a roller coaster.

            “Just to clarify, our school had taken a senior class field trip to a theme park. Don’t ask me.

            For everyone else, it ment a day to hang out and ride rides, but to me it meant a day with Merlin. Maybe even get randy under a picnic table.

            “Hey, Merlin.” He turned to me, flashing that beautiful smile.

            “Yeah Arthur?”

            “I have an idea…”

~*~

            “Are you sure about this?”

            “Don’t worry about it babe.” I ran my hand along his waist; his spine stiffened.

            “I… don’t call me that!” Merlin insisted. I gave the outer ring of his ear a nice, long lick, that shut him up.

            “Go on!” Merlin glanced around suspiciously before ducking under the picnic table and dragging me with him.

            “It’s so gross down here!” He whispered as I lay him down and straddled him.

            Ignoring our shirts, I skipped straight to unbuttoning his skinnyjeans and yanking them down to his knees, then ran my hands back up the back of his thighs, and he whimpered. I made quick work of the boxers, and lowered my head to taste my already sweating boyfriend’s aching member.

            Merlin groaned as I steadily coated him in natures lubricant. He fisted his hands in my hir, bucking ever so slightly if I grazed him with my tongue or teeth.

            “Arthur… I’m going t-“ He whispered helplessly. I lifted my head to kiss him while struggling to get my jeans off.

            I freed myself to the cool air and impaled myself on his weeping erection. Merlin moaned into my mouth, removing his hands from my hair and onto my hips, guiding me.

            Pain rammed through me, but I pushed through it and growled when Merlin found my spot. The growl encouraged Merlin to keep going, to arch and buck, to fill me with warmth.

            WE reached our Climax’s simultaneously, nd while he filled me, I sprayed our dismal surroundings; then collapsed into Merlin’s loving arms. I lay there for a full minute before sitting up and helping Merlin re-dress.

            I crawled out and lifted Merlin into a chaste kiss. He broke away to ask:

            “Shouldn’t we clean up a bit?”

            “They’ll never notice.” Our lips met again.

            “Hey guys! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Gwen yelled across the pavilion. I begrudgingly separated from Merlin to look at her. “Have you guys been here the whole time?”

            My sister appeared from behind her, grinning. “Did you guys ride any rides yet?”

            “One.” I smirked, giving Merlin a knowing look. We walked off, my arm draped around his hips. Gwen stopped.

            “Merlin, how on earth did you get gum on your back?!”

~*~

            “Are you guys coming or are you going to stand there all day?” Morgana’s curt voice cut through our moment. Arthur unglued himself from my mouth and glowered at her. We entered the small loading dock and climbed into the egg shaped seats. Arthur seemed pleased that I was forced to settle between his legs. I didn’t mind.

            The clicking started and I closed my eyes, melting into Arthur’s touch.

            The clinking soothed my nerves, that calming moment before the terrifying drop. I felt cold fingers dip into my waistband, tickling the soft skin there.

            “What are you doing?”

            “Take them off.” Arthur whispered seductively.

            “What?!” He licked the shell of my ear slowly. Damn him.

            I complied, waiting for Arthur’s gentle hands on my waist. They came, guiding me over him. I gasped, black spots peppering my vision. Resting my head on his shoulder, I du my fingernails into his hair.

            We were nearing the top of the hill, and my muscles began to adjust to Arthur.

            “Bloody hell Merlin, you’re so tight.” The car plunged off the edge.

            Everyone else was screaming, but I was moaning because every little jerk, turn or hitch in the track sent vibrations up the cart, through Arthur and against my prostate. Eventually, It was too much for my lover, and he groaned loudly in my ear as he came.

~*~

            “Whew! That was awesome!” Gwen threw her hands in the air while Morgana tamed her wind blown hair. I climbed out of my car to join them while Arthur zipped up his pants.

            “Merlin…”

            “Yeah?” I asked, wondering why she was hiding her smile.

            “I think you peed yourself.” Arthur and I exchanged nervous glances, and the girls burst out laughing.

~*~

            “Last ride, what do you guys wants to do?” Gwen asked the others. The school group would be leaving soon, and she wanted to make the most of their time here. Everyone glanced around, until Merlin pointed emphatically at a water ride, the kind where you sit in groups of eight facing each other while you ride.

            “Alright, let’s get going.”

            “Well at least we get a cart to ourselves.” Morgana hissed.

            “Question, Morgana. If you get wet, will you melt?” Arthur asked potently. Morgana punched him, and Merlin when he laughed.

            “I’ll get you, and your little boyfriend too.”

            Okay all of you, get on.” Gwen shoved them in and chose a seat; Morgana plopped down next to her. Merlin dragged Arthur on and sat across the girls.

            The boat jolted, splashing into the water, Merlin chuckled.

            “Why do you keep laughing.” Arthur reached for his hand.

            “I keep thinking about what you’re going to look like after..” They rounded a corner, water splashing over the edge and dousing Merlin and Gwen.

            “You know, Merlin, why don’t we break our record, and go for three in one day.” Arthur whispered, winking. Merlin tensed up.

            “But what about Gwen and Morgana…”

            “Not here, you tart, back on the bus!”

            “No! We’d-“ Arthur ran his tongue over Merlin’s ear, this time nipping his earlobe ever so slightly.

            _Damn him._ Merlin thought.

            _Works everytime…_ Arthur Smiled.

~*~

            Arthur made sure he was the first on the bus and checked in with Gaius, and made a beeline for the restroom in the back.

            Merlin boarded next, smiled at Gaius, and slid open the door to the restroom.

            Two strong hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, pressing their lips together.

            “Let me help you out of these wet clothes…” Arthur pulled at the edge of the dripping garment. Merlin let him pull his shirt off while he locked the door.

 

((I guess they had sex? I’m not sure if I ever wrote that. Anyway. Happy ending for all, as we no longer have to read this!))

 


End file.
